1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat tube of the bicycle is adapted for a seat pad to be disposed thereon. To install the seat pad, a fastening device is needed as disclosed in TW M289401. The fastening device mainly includes a middle shank and two side shanks, and two engaging spaces are defined between the middle shank and the side shanks respectively. Thus when the side shanks are urged toward each other, the bottom tubes of the seat pad can be tightly clamped in the engaging spaces respectively.
However, there is still one disadvantage that it is not convenient for a user to hold the middle shank and the side shanks simultaneously with one hand while threading a screw through these shanks with the other hand. Individual components are too many to be held stably.
Another fastening device is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,741. Components of the fastening device are pre-constructed by screws. Thus, unexpected dropping of the components is prevented.
However, employment of the device provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,741 is still redundant. User has to hold and tighten multiple screws to accomplish attachment and fixation of the seat pad.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.